Borderlands: The Sirens Offer
by Emile The Watcher
Summary: Her Adventures are gone and done now she is content to stay hidden away from the world and its many issues. But a fellow Siren decides to drop in and force her to think about things she would rather not. Rated T because its just not that M right now.


_**Right, well 'Ello there. So was working on my next Star Fox chapter, and Ain't no rest for the wicked comes on, my thoughts drift to Borderlands and next thing I know, I have a blank page in front of me and an idea forming, one that is my own take on Borderlands and some of its lore, namely the sirens, how they operate and such, I also threw in my final transformation of Lilith from my unfinished Borderlands story, so that's in there, but its also explained a little bit. Oh and one last thing before I forget, this Lilith is based off the Pre-Build of Borderlands Lilith, who is a "Mercenary Scientist" Anyway, read and enjoy:**_

_**Borderlands: **_**The Sirens Offer**

_**Fan Fiction By: **_**Emile The Watcher**

_**Disclaimer: **_**I do not own any of the Borderlands IP that belongs to 2k games and Gearbox, allI enjoy are the rather twisted story ideas that I sometimes spawn.**

* * *

><p><strong>-|[<em>Pandora-<em>Lilith's Safe house-Library]|-**

* * *

><p>"You changed your hair."<p>

Lilith raised her head at the sound of the voice behind her, her hands clenched and her tattoos glowed softly in the dim light of the library. Her hand drifted slowly towards the SMG that she had sitting on the table next to her.

"Relax, I'm not here to fight."

Lilith jotted down some notes on a piece of paper before turning the page of her book. "Good because frankly, the five of you couldn't handle me when you first approached me, and the last Siren to face me one on one died." Lilith paused "Violently."

The figure behind her snorted "Yea, Steele had it coming though, for betraying us to work for Atlas. Our Sisters actually asked me to get in contact with you and offer the hand of acceptance again. Perhaps you would be willing to replace Steele?"

Lilith sighed "I am _not _one of you're sisters, I don't belong to your silly little cult and quite honestly, I never will." Lilith went back to running a finger along the lines of text in her book "Now, if you would please escort yourself from my house, we can end this on good terms."

"Lilith, I'm not leaving until you at least look at me."

Lilith sighed, closed her book gently and placed her clenched firsts down on the table her tattoos glowing brightly. "Fine." With a snap she vanished from sight only to appear moments later face to face with the woman who had broke into her haven.

The woman had ice blue hair that was cropped short against her head, her eyes matched Lilith's as a pale yellow that almost glowed. She was wearing a skin tight combat suit that was mostly yellow with some black along her side and running up over to meet at above the curve of her breast before continuing up like straps to darken the neck of her suit. After the length of a belt that ran in a diagonal across her waist the rest of the suit devolved into a mixture of blues with some pockets before bagging up around some yellow combat boots. She kept her backpack resting on the back of her belt just in the lower curve of her back and along her left leg in a special sling sat an old leather bound brown book.

The book in Lilith's opinion was the most dangerous part about the woman in front of her. "I'm looking Maya, are you happy yet?" Lilith whispered as she glared at her 'Sister'

Maya raised one of her eyebrows "Cute, but you know your phase walking never scared me, besides I just wanted to see for myself."

Lilith scoffed as she took a step back from the Siren in front of her "You referring to my transformation of course." Lilith gestured around her room "Why do you think I'm up here in the mountains? I got sick of people staring, it was bad enough before."

Maya snorted again "From what I heard, you had no problem flaunting those tats, or anything before."

Lilith copied the snort "Yes, well I did that to help blend with the group, I was always the odd one out"

The transformation that the two were referring too was the transformation that Lilith underwent while exploring a secret underwater base for Dr. Ned. The tattoos now covering her body pulsed visibly from beneath her clothes, no matter what she wore and were prone from time to time to quite literally burn through the clothes themselves with the power they now represented within her. Lilith still wasn't sure what caused her transformation, but after almost bringing down the main lab complex when she last used her phase walking to move a long distance, she was cautious of them. Another side effect was her red hair darkening to a deep red and her eyes constantly glowing even in the darkness

Maya looked around at the library, running a hand along the stack of books that were sitting on the table she was leaning on. "Yea, I suppose having a 180 IQ would make anyone stand out huh." She turned her gaze back to Lilith "You ever miss that school we tracked you down at?"

Lilith moved back to her table "Of course, best school that was on Earth at the time, until you five came along."

Maya shrugged "Hey you could have just come with us, we had a pretty nice place hidden away."

Lilith nodded "Yea, I saw on the news when the authorities cleaned it out, just before the SWAT team busted down my door to try and take me into custody."

Maya just laughed softly "They sent a SWAT team after you? That's it? Sister we had the whole damn military after us."

Lilith flipped a page in her book "Sounds nice, too bad they didn't catch you." She scribbled down some notes "Might have saved me some trouble earlier. Also just so we're clear, again I'm not your 'Sister'. "

Maya shook her head as she lifted herself fully onto the table, swinging her legs slowly "You can say it as much as you want, doesn't make it any less true."

Lilith sighed and turned to face Maya "Look I know you're here for a reason, they wouldn't send you unless they wanted something. They also know that you're the only one I won't kill on sight."

Maya nodded "That's true, alright down to business then." Maya leaned forward on her table and held up two fingers "Two things then, after that I'm gone."

Lilith nodded in return "Good."

Maya raised an eyebrow "First, rumors from when you first arrived said that the vault wasn't the only thing you were looking for here on Pandora, supposedly you were looking for another such as yourself. That wouldn't have been me would it?"

Lilith leaned back on the table she was next to "It might have been, I had heard rumors of a blue haired siren somewhere on the planet. That was before everything else of course. Now I couldn't really care, I just want you gone."

Maya rolled her eyes "Okay...Second, You know the rule as well as I do: Six is thine Number, Six is thine Sin, and Six shall never Wane."

Lilith nodded "Of course, the little mantra of Six, how could I ever forget _that_?"

Maya pushed herself off of the table, landing sharply on her feet "Your sarcasm isn't needed _Dr. Lilith_, you should at least act like you've got a high IQ."

Lilith rubbed two fingers on her forehead "Fine, your point?"

Maya moved towards the door "Simple, a Siren died, that means that another Siren was born." Maya took another step backward "Our Sisters would like to avoid a repeat of our mistake-"

Lilith snorted softly"-Namely Me-"

Maya nodded as she took another step. "-Yes you, and we want to offer a truce, you use your fancy title to help us access birth logs and we'll leave you alone. For good."

Lilith said nothing and Maya leaned up against the door frame "I'll take that as a 'I'll think about it'." Maya stepped back out of the doorway and into the hallway beyond. She stared pointedly at Lilith "I'll be in touch, I hope you'll chose the smart thing this time." She reached down and unhooked her book from her leg as Lilith gazed sullenly at her "Farewell Sister dear."

Maya snapped open the book and her tattoos glowed as she ran a finger along a page, moments later there was a bright flash and she vanished. Lilith blinked the image from her eyes and walked out towards the hall, there was a dark powder on the floor. She knelt down and pinched some off the ground, rubbing the grain in between her fingers. "Teleportation?" she wondered aloud as her mind chugged through Maya's offer.

"It would be nice to finally be free of them, perhaps with a little make up and some contacts I could even resume my studies on Earth." Lilith let the powder fall and dust her floors again. "But could I expose a new born baby girl to such an exposure, they are a cult in the simplest form." Lilith glanced down her hallway with her lips scrunched while she thought "Could I really trade some poor girl's life for peace in my own?"

She stood up and rubber her fingers along her pants leg to get the last bits of powder off. "Hmm, well played Maya. Your Offer, my move."

_**Anyway, hope you enjoyed this little one-shot, and who knows, if it gets enough hits I might even take some time to sit down and think about the little story arc that's been building in my head since I wrote this, a continuation if you will..**_.

_**Peace,**_

_**-Emile**_


End file.
